The Firelight Festival
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Rory and Logan enjoy the firelight festival in season 1
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

One day at Logan's apartment a newly 16 year old Rory is taking a pregnancy test and waiting for a response with 22 year old Logan waiting outside the bathroom

''Ace everything ok in there are you ok?'' he asks

''yea just a couple more minute's and I will be out'' she says

''ok'' he says and wait's with his arm's crossed at his chest

a few minute's later she comes out with a smile it's positive!'' she says happily

''I'm going to be a daddy!'' he says excitedly

''you're going to be a daddy!'' she says happily and throw's herself into his arms

they kiss

''I love you so much Ace'' he says

''I love you too'' she tell's him

''come on we need to go to Stars Hollow to tell Lorelai then we can stay there tonight because the firelight festival is tonight'' she tell's him

''ok'' he says

'' so do you hink tht Lorelai is going to be happy

''oh I don't know probably not since I'm 16 and I am doing the same thing she did at 16 but that doesn't matter because I love you and I am happy with you and us and I want this'' she tell's him

''me too'' he says

''ok then let's get going then'' Rory says

''ok'' he says

Logan pick's up his key's and thyleave the apartment 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Rory and Logan get to the crap shack and walk in thru the door

''Hello we're home Mom you here?'' Rory shout's

''hey Hunnie your here'' she says running down the stair's and give's Rory a hug and kiss

''Hi Logan'' Lorelai says

''Hey Lorelai'' he says

''so mom um we have some new's we have to talk to you about'' Rory tell's her

''ok well let's go into the kitchen then you can tell me'' Lorelai says

'ok'' Rory says

''ok yea...yea sure'' Logan says and put's his hand on Rory's back

They go into the kitchen

''sit sit'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Rory says

Logan sit's next to Rory

''ok your new's tell me tell me'' Lorelai says

''ok well as you know Logan and I have been dating since I was like 13 and we are soo happy together and so um mom?'' Rory question's her

''yea?'' Lorelai says and put's her hand on Rory's knee

''well I'm pregnant'' Rory says

''Pregnant wow ok fast'' Lorelai says and get's up and goes over to the sink and put's her hands on it and looks out the window

''mom are you ok?'' Rory asks her

''DAMNIT RORY HOW COULD YOU DO THIS AND RUIN YOUR FUTURE YOUR NOT ME I DIDN'T WANT YOU TO END UP LIKE ME!'' Lorelai says

''we want this Mom Logan and I are soo happy together can't you just be a little happy for us?'' Rory asks

''your right hunnie you guy's if your happy then your happy I can't do anything about that'' Lorelai says

''look at the bright side at least you will have a grandchild to play with and love and spoil anytime you want'' Rory says

''your going to be a great mom sweetie and I am going to be there for you ever step of the way'' Lorelai tell's them

''thank's mom'' Rory ays

''yea thank you Lorelai that mean's a lot to us'' Logan says

Lorelai just smile's

''what about marriage and college and the rest of highschool?'' Lorelai asks them

''oh well we are already engaged and I am going to finish highschool and go to college Logan and I are going to work it out when the baby is born'' Rory tell's her

''your a good Fianc'e'' she says to Logan

''so are you kid's staying here tonight?'' Lorelai asks them

''oh yea we are I though I would bring Logan to and show him the firelight festival then come back here and sleep here for the night'' Rory tell's her

''ok well I got to get to work so I will catch up with you two later at the festival'' Lorelai says

''ok bye'' Rory says

''bye Lorelai'' Logan says

Lorelai leave's the house

''come on sweetie'' Logan says

''where?'' she asks him

''your room'' he says and help's her up

They go into her room and shut the door 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

''Come here'' he says

''What?'' Rory asks him

''Why don't you come over here and find out?'' he says

''What? Here? Where the Rory Gilmore used to sleep?'' se asks him

''Hi'' he says

''Hi'' she says and smile's

They kiss

Logan lay's her down on her bed

''you are so hot'' he says and kisses up and down her neck

''mmm Logan I'm so hot'' she tell's him

''ok well let's take off ur shirt then we don't need it'' he says and lift's it over her head and continue's kissing her

''ahh ohh godddd Logan I'm going to'' she says

''shhh just let go Ace it's ok I'm right here I got you'' he says

Rory closes her eye's tightly as Logan is still kissing her

later that day they wake up both wrapped up in a sheet with an after glow

''wow that was'' she says half asleep

''some of our best ever'' Logan says stroking her back

''mmm I agree it was hot n slow and passionate'' she says and snuggle's against him

'' I never want to move again I want to be right here with you forever'' she tells him

''me two sweetie he says'' she kisses her head

''what time is it?'' she asks him trying to sit up looking over at the clock

''why it doesn't matter your mom is gone all afternoon we got time'' he says

''come on we should probably go upstair;s and get showered before we got to the festival tonight'' she says

''ok'' he says

They get up from the bed both still wrapped in the sheet's and they leave her bedroom and Rory take's Logan upstair's to shower 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lorelai walk's into the kitchen at the Inn and goes over to the coffee machine and picks up a coffee mug

''Hi hunnie what's wrong?'' Sookie asks her

''I...I don't want coffee'' Lorelai says and put's down the mug

''ok'' Sookie says

''my little girl is pregnant Sook how could she do this to me she promised me she wouldn't get pregnant so young and follow in my shoe's I'm going to be a grandma I'm too young to be a grandma I don't even look like a grandma

''What and who's the father whose baby is it?'' Sookie asks her

''Logan's the boy she's been going out with since she was like 13'' Lorelai tell's her

''wow'' Sookie says

''I kow and now I have to tell The Gilmore's and Chris'' Lorelai says

''so your ok with all of this?'' Sookie asks her

''I mean yea I guess I have to be now I mean I like Logan and I'm the one introduced them to each other and sort of set them up but i didnt know it would get this serious I just though that they could be friend's but I mean Rory loves Logan and she is happy with him and all I can hope for is the best between them all that matter's is that she is happy with him and if she's happy I'm good'' Lorelai says

''so tell me more about this Logan guy'' Sookie says

''well what do you wanna know?'' Lorelai asks her

''I don't know anything you can tell me'' Sookie says

''well he's cute,nice, he's got great hair and a nice voice and he's a gentleman and I know he 'pushed Rory at all and that he's gentle with her and techincally they didn't start having sex until after she was 16 because she told me so techincally in my opinion he is doing nothing wrong to her'' Lorelai tell's her 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that night at the firelight festival Logan and Rory are walking around drinking hot apple Cider and enjoying the sight's

''you cold babe?'' he asks her

''just a little but not too bad'' she says

''ok you know we don't have to stay that long'' Logan says

''yea I know I just want to find Mom and Sookie and say Hi to them then we can go'' she tell's him

''ok'' he says

''you feeling ok?'' he asks her

''yea I'm fine why?'' she says and looks at him thru lieing eyes

''ok just checking'' he says

''so it's pretty'' isin't it

''yea it's very pretty especially for people in love'' he says

''it's why they call it the firelight festival people are suppossed to be in love and all mushy and stuff come on let's go and find mom and Sookie'' she tell's him

''ok'' he says to her and take's her hand

They walk around the square trying to find Lorelai and Sookie 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Lorelai and Sookie are walking in the town square when they spot Rory and Logan

''There they are'' Lorelai says

Lorelai and Sookie walk over to them

''Hi Hon Hey Logan how ya doing?'' she asks them

''Hi mom Hey sookie'' Rory squeal's and gives her a hug

''Hey Cutie pie how ya doing?'' Sookie asks her

''great!'' Rory says

''we're doing great Lorelai'' Logan says

''good good'' Lorelai says and smile's

''oh Sookie this is Logan'' Rory introduces Logan to Sookie

''Hello the famous Logan I'm sookie'' Sookie says and shake's his hand

''Sookie is my mom's buiness parnet and chef over at the Inn she make's the best cookie's and dessert's and stuff'' Rory tell's him

''I'm famous?'' he question's

''well I've just heard a lot about you'' Sookie tell's him

''so Logan how are you liking our town's crazy festival?'' Lorelai asks him

''mom's just cranky this is her least favorite festival because she's not dating anyone right now'' Rory tell's him

''UH'' Lorelai says and make's a mean face

''well your not are you are in a crabby mood''Rory says

''it's nice'' Logan says

''ok well I think we are going to go home and watch a movie I'm tired it's been a long week so we will see you guy's later'' Rory says

''ok babe I will catch up with you guy's later at home have fun'' she says and kisses her cheek

''bye Sookie'' Rory says

''ok buh-bye kido's'' Sookie says

''bye Logan'' Lorelai says

''see ya later Lorelai nice meeting you Sookie'' he says

''yea you too'' she says

Rory and Logan walk away

''so you said he was nice?'' Sookie question's her

Lorelai just look's at her 


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

When Rory and Logan get back to her house Rory goes to her room and put;s her cake pajama's on because those are Logan's favorite's and comes back into the livingroom and lays on the couch

''hey sweetie you feeling ok?'' he asks her

''no'' she says

''aww sweetie why didn't you tell me?'' he asks her

''because I just didn't want to worry you'' she tell's him

''ok you just lie right there and I will be right back sweetie'' he says and goes into the kitchen and get's a cloth wet with warm water and comes back and gently lay's it across Rory's forehead

''that feel's good thank you Logan'' she says

''your welcome sweetie anything for you baby'' he says and gently kisses her and sit's on the couch next to her and rub's her stomach

Lorelai comes home and walk's in a little while later

''Hiya I'm home'' Lorelai says

''in here'' Logan says

''hey... hey is she ok?'' Lorelai asks him and see's a sick Rory on the couch

''no she said she's not/isn't feeling good/well'' he tell's Lorelai

Lorelai put's her hand on Rory's forehead underneath the wet cloth

''oh my god she;s burning up'' Lorelai says

''Rory baby mommy need's you to wake up now'' Lorelai says and wakes her up

Rory open's her eyes

''hey hunnie how are you feeling?'' Lorelai asks her

Rory sits up and groan's and put's her hand on her stomach and get's up off the couch and tries to make her way over to the bathroom but sit's on the floor

''Ace!'' Logan says

''Rory!'' Lorelai says in a panick

''owwwww''' Rory scream's as a pain tear's thru her and her pajama pant's start staining with blood

''oh my god I think we should bring her to a hospital'' Lorelai says

''I think your right'' Logan says and grabs some towel's to wrap around Rory's wait and then pick's her up and brings her to Lorelai's jeep and sit's her her in the back seat and keep's her calm all the way to the hospital 


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

''you stay here with her Logan and I will be right back she says and run's into the hospital

''HELP SOMEBODY PLEASE HELP MY DAUGHTER IS BLEEDING PROFUSELY!'' Lorelai says in a panick

They get a gurney and wheel it out to Lorelai's car and open the door and move Rory onto it

''Mom'' she says grogily

''shh baby everything's going to be ok mommy's right here Lorelai says and goes into the hospital with them holding Rory's hand kissing it

''I'm sorry Ms you cannot go any further we are going into trauma

''mom!'' Rory cries

''mommy's going to be right here baby'' Lorelai says and wait's

''hey you ok?'' Logan asks her

''yea I have to go and move the car I'll be right back'' Lorelai says

''ok'' Logan says

Lorelai goes out of the hospital to move her car into the parking lot and run's back inside

''any word yet?'' she asks him

''no'' he says pacing back and fourth

''relax Logan I'm sure she's going to be ok'' Lorelai tell's him

''I know I just don't want to lose her'' Logan says in a panick and in an upset tone

''we wont'' Lorelai says 


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

A few minute;s later a doctor comes out

''excuse me is there a Gilmore in the room

''yea yes that;s me Hi Lorelai Gilmore Rory;s Mom is she ok?'' Lorelai asks him

'' well no I'm afraid that your daughter had a Ectopic Pregnant I'm sorry we were unable to save the baby but she's in surgery now and will be in good hand's there are some question's that I have to ask you'' The doctor says

''ok Logan why don't you come over here'' Lorelai says

''sorry but this is for family member's only'' the doctor says

''oh he is family he is her finac'e'' Lorelai tell's him

''yea I'm Logan...Logan Huntzbrger'' he says and shake's his hand

''ok then let's sit and discuss this'' the doctor says

''ok'' Lorelai says

They all sit down

''ok is there anything you noticed about your daughter like a missed menstrual period, fatigue, nausea, and sore breasts Pelvic or belly pain that might be sharp on one side at first and then spread through your belly or it may be worse when you move or strain or Vaginal bleeding?'' he asks them

''oh I don't know she doesn't live with me anymore Logan have you noticed anything?'' Lorelai asks him

''yea most of it although she didn't admit that she was feeling anything until we saw what happened tonight with her'' Logan says but I know she's been sick and in a lot of pain but didn't want to make me worry'' Logan tell's him

''ok well in an ectopic pregnancy there is no way to save an ectopic pregnancy it cannot turn into a normal pregnancy if the egg keeps growing in the fallopian tube it can damage or burst the tube and cause heavy bleeding that could be deadly if you have an ectopic pregnancy an ectopic pregnancy is often caused by damage to the fallopian tubes fertilized egg may have trouble passing through a damaged tube causing the egg to implant and grow in the tube'' The doctor tell's him

''ok so will she be able to concieve ever again?'' Logan aks the doctor

''only time will tell if she heal's just fine then there is a 50/50 possibilty'' the doctor tell's him

''ok thank you doctor'' he says

''ok I should get back to check on her and I will come and get you when she is out of surgery'' The doctor says

''ok'' Lorelai says

The doctor get's up and leave's the waiting area

''can I go and get you a coffee?'' Logan asks her

''coffee would be great thank you Logan'' Lorelai says

Logan get's up and walk;s away to go and find her a coffee

Lorelai sit's back in the chair and sighs loudly 


End file.
